


No Answer

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: After the events of Infinity War have finished unfolding, a distraught Tony Stark calls his fiancee, Hermione, to make sure she's okay.





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo Square B3: Hurt/Comfort

Tony looked down at where Peter once was, tears in his eyes. He looked around and everyone he had come with, bar one, had disappeared into ashes. According to Thanos, half the world’s population would have vanished in the same way. Half the world’s population…

 

Tony sat up and scrambled for his comms in his suit. After the wormhole incident, he had them programmed to reach home no matter where in the galaxy he was.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y call Hermione,” he said, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

 

As the dial tone sounded, Tony couldn’t help his heartrate increasing with every sound. He closed his eyes. “Please answer, please answer, please answer…” he murmured, willing his fiancée to answer the damn phone.

 

As it rang, he tried to come up with likely scenarios about why she wasn’t answering her cell phone. She was in the lab brewing a potion. She was in the shower. She was out trying to help solve the Thanos problem herself because she couldn’t stand being on the sidelines.

 

“This is Hermione, please leave a message,” her cheery voice sounded in his ear.

 

Tony felt the air being knocked out of him. There was no way she would have left her phone anywhere other than right by her side with him being off with the Avengers like this.

 

Half the world’s population…

 

“Hey, babe, it’s me,” Tony spoke. “I’m on Thanos’s planet, and we failed. We, um, failed and now we’ve lost so many people. I just watched Peter turn into dust, and I, um, I’m pretty sure that’s why you’re not answering your phone. That you are dust, and I have failed. Um, Strange said before he disappeared that he calculated all the ways to solve this, and there was only one way to success, and this is it. But I just, I can’t see how this is the path to winning when I’ve lost you. So, um, I’m hoping that I figure a way out of this, and I kill Thanos and we find a way to fix what he has done. And then we’ll listen to this voicemail together while laughing.  I will find a way back to you. I love you.”

 

Tony disconnected from the call and closed his eyes. He pictured Hermione, laughing at something he said in the lab. Hermione talking to Peter about being responsible with both his powers and his technology and the importance of keeping a low profile. Hermione accepting his proposal.

 

He turned his head and looked over where Nebula was standing. “How do we get off this rock?”

 

He watched the girl smile. They had some friends to avenge.


End file.
